Chapter 2/Der'kal fleet approaches
(Tok'ra base) Their evacuating faster and faster beaming several boxes onboard the combat cruiser, as two guards escort Lex to the beam out point he grabs them and kills the guards and gets the keys to release his bonds and he heads out. Chancellor the prisoner has escaped we found two of our guards dead one of the Tok'ra says as he looks at them. Both John and Typhuss look at each other. Me and Typhuss are heading out to search for him we'll be back John says as he and Typhuss head out. (Surface) Typhuss and John are searching for Lex but find no sign of him. Damn it where could he be Typhuss John says as he looks at Typhuss. Who? asked Typhuss as he looks at John. According to the Tok'ra its some dude from Earth that knows you John says as he looks at Typhuss. I need more then that, what's his name John says Typhuss as he looks at John. Lex Luthor is his name John says as he hands Typhuss the padd. Why did the Tok'ra have Lex as a prisoner? asked Typhuss as he looks at John. John shrugs his shoulders then they see a squadron of Der'kal fighters and then they make a break for it as the fighters fire at the ground causing explosions to erupt from the ground. We gotta get back underground and help with the evac John says as he looks at Typhuss. John, you go I'm going after Lex says Typhuss as he looks at John. Then the Der'kal transporter beam catches them. (Der'kal bridge) Typhuss and John walk onto the bridge as Typhuss looks at General O'Neill. Jack, what are you doing I have to go after Lex, beam me back down to the surface says Typhuss as he looks at General O'Neill. Carter's just about to launch the subspace torpedo into the sun I had to beam you two off the surface and your welcome General O'Neill says as he looks at both Typhuss and John. Then the ship shakes hard under fire. Its a Der'kal fighter its firing at us I can't raise our shields their not responding Vala says as she's trying to get the weapon's console to respond. Another shower of sparks erupts. Typhuss you me fighter John says as he looks at Typhuss. All right, we better use the fighter from their Special Forces, its a two seater says Typhuss as he looks at John. (Space) The fighter flies out of the bay. (Der'kal fighter cockpit) All right I'm picking up the fighter its moving away from the ship and heading back to the surface John says as he turns to Typhuss who is in the pilot seat. I'm moving towards the fighter, make sure you get a weapons lock on that Der'kal fighter, John says Typhuss as he is flying the fighter. All right come to papa John says as he gets a weapon's lock and the scope flashes red and he presses the fire button. (Space, planet surface) The fighter hits the aft section of the fighter but as the other fighter explodes Typhuss tries to pull the fighter up but the fighter is caught in the explosion. (Der'kal bridge) SG-1 hears Typhuss distress call. We have taken heavy damage, General O'Neill says Typhuss ove the com system. Static sounds are over the com. As SG-1 is worried about both John and Typhuss.